The present disclosure relates to a system which outputs measurement information.
Conventionally, a system which measures a weight and outputs a measurement value of the weight is known. For example, a body weight measurement system which measures a body weight by using a load cell as a load sensor and outputs a measurement value of the weight is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-057969A).